User talk:Sun Ling
Survey Hey Sun Ling, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:39, 26 February 2009 (UTC) New Fighter Design I edited my previous version of the Oracle Class fighter. It seemed like it was missing something so I added a tail fin section. What do you think? It's nice and all...but that might have been a mistake on my part in terms of drawing, i don't think I ever added those fins. I'm working on its successor ATM, I'll upload the picture when it's finished though. Thnx, though. Sun Ling 01:54, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Nation Limit You are currently running four nations. The limit is three (one major, two minor). Because you share Britannia with Richmond and Taiping with Isseriyu you're allowed to use two major and one minor. Four major is excessive. United Planets 21:37, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Alright. Since Gran COlombia's main use is mostly to provoke every other nation, I'm fine with giving it to another user or having it exist as a blank nation. Sun Ling 22:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The Age of Rebirth I'll need the name of your solar system please. ThanksTamayomari 00:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) odd, I thought I posted it o.0 well, it's Farside, at any rate. Sun Ling 00:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) In that case what's your planet and your alien race's name?Tamayomari 00:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) XD actually ,scratch Farside and name it the Cybele system. Cybele's planet(s) are Stheno, Euryale and MEdusa (yes, not exceptionally imaginative of me, but ah well). As a trading nation, the Farside system has long since lost its native population, and so people from every race live in the system, primarily human. Its citizens are collectively known as Cybelans. Sun Ling 00:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Which planet would be your race's home planet?Tamayomari 00:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The first planet settled by traders would have been Euryale. Sun Ling 01:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Golden Age Just so you know, the order in which the news goes is top to bottem (Top being oldest, bottem being newest). Therefor, could you please move your 2 posts to the bottem. I'm aware of that, but if a country were to suddenly appear without warning would be odd, wouldn't it? To first spread out past news that, while not affecting anyone else, will show the existence of the New Han wouldn't make it seem like a nation suddenly came out of nowhere. HELLO?? Sun Ling, here are the sequence of events. 1. You blockaded every single port. 2. Russia took away a whole bunch of ships by peacefully pirating them. They promised to give them back, all soldiers intact, when Taiping blockades ended. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) And what of it? There's no such thing as "peacefully pirating"...any kind of pirating is against the law. And are you honestly saying that a bunch of sailors and marines in the navy are going to just watch while a bunch of Russian Soldiers sneak up on your ship, climb up and then take over your ship? Nobody's THAT stupid. In blockading, the Taiping Fleet was prepared for conflict--he who shoots must be prepared to be shot, and so to say that everyone's just going to be snuggily sleeping in their cabins while the spetnaz outside are climbing over the railings is a pretty bad insult no matter how you look at it. Even if you had managed, what you did still is outside of international law, and also is an obvious act of aggression. Sun Ling 14:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I didn't mean peacefully pirating, I don't know how I got that word in there. And is blockading really still legal? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Perfectly. Look up "laws of blockade" on google. Sun Ling 14:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :So you can blockade and I can't do anything about it? That's not very fair. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not the UN, I wasn't the one who wrote international law. If it gives you any pretext for what you did, though, even though international law as a whole considers blockade legal, some nations consider blockade an act of war. Sun Ling 18:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Well then Russia and Cascadia do. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:46, 25 April 2009 (UTC)